1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device having multiple configurations which can be used to (a) transport one or more bicycles by securing the device to a motor vehicle; (b) in a further embodiment, transport cargo over the ground by attaching the device to the seat post of a bicycle so that the device can be towed behind the bicycle; and (c) in yet another embodiment, transport one or more bicycles or other cargo over the ground by manually pulling the device along on its wheels. The wheels of the device can be secured in upward or downward positions so they can contact or not contact the ground, depending on the desired configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycling is a popular recreation, and the increasing availability of “bike trails” is an indication of this. Frequently, bicycles are taken on camping trips and are either ridden to the campsite or are transported to the campsite by motor vehicle. If ridden to the campsite, some arrangement must be made to transport the other camping equipment to the site.
One of the difficulties presented to bicycle enthusiasts is the transport of one or more bicycles to the origin of the bike trail or campsite. The prior art discloses numerous types of carriers that can be attached to the back of a motor vehicle for that purpose. Examples would be U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,495 to McLemore and U.S. Patent Publication Number US 2008/0099522 by Clausen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,018 to Dugan et al., and U.S. Patent Publication Number US 208/0240897 by Miro et al., which can be attached to a motor vehicle and can transport multiple bicycles or even a motorcycle. They appear to have been designed for that purpose alone, and do not appear to be adaptable to transport equipment when detached from the vehicle.
Other devices are useful for transporting cargo over land can be pulled or towed by hand, but require additional components to be secured to a motor vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,250 to Lindsey discloses a convertible vehicle which can be modified into various configurations. With the addition of a separate component, a “bike rack accessory”, the device can be secured to a motor vehicle and carry one or more bicycles. The device does not appear to be self contained, and the “bike rack accessory” is necessary to adapt the device for configuration into a bicycle carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,609 to Williams et al. discloses a carrier for transporting equipment such as bicycles. The carrier is depicted as a having “clam shell” type of configuration and is towed behind a vehicle. While multiple embodiments of the device are described, it appears that they require the use of separate components to achieve each of the desired configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,104 to Janek discloses a wheeled container which can be de-mounted from a carrier on a motor vehicle and moved by hand over a smooth surface. The relatively small fixed wheels disclosed on the various drawings resemble casters, and might present a difficulty if the device is used over rough ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,017 to Martin discloses a cargo carrier which includes removable wheels and can be rotated to receive cargo similar to a hand truck, and subsequently fixed in a horizontal position to hold cargo for transport. It lacks, however, the ability to be towed behind a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,577 to Bell and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,668 to Ligas disclose two devices for towing behind a bicycle. The Ligas device can be converted to a stroller. Neither appears to be adaptable to carry a bicycle when secured to a motor vehicle.
As may be seen, while the above examples from the prior art show some of the features of the invention disclosed herein, none of them show all of the features disclosed in combination, and some require the use of additional components or structures to accomplish more than one function or mode of use.
The invention disclosed herein addresses the shortcomings in the prior art and provides other features and facets not found therein.